lego_star_wars_centralfandomcom-20200213-history
Han Solo
Han Solo was a smuggler who helped Luke Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi to rescue Leia Organa from the Death Star alongside his trusted companion Chewbacca. After the Battle of Endor, Han married Leia Organa and had a son Ben Solo, who betrayed Luke's new Jedi Order and killed Han on Starkiller Base. Background Han Solo was a human male smuggler who became a leader in the Alliance to Restore the Republic and an instrumental figure in the defeat of the Galactic Empire during the Galactic Civil War. He hailed from Corellia and became a smuggler in the employ of Jabba the Hutt, even completing the Kessel Run in less than twelve parsecs with his prized ship, the Millennium Falcon. He was the son-in-law of fallen Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker and Senator Padmé Amidala, husband of Leia Organa, brother-in-law of Luke Skywalker, father of Ben Solo, rivals and close friends with fellow smuggler Lando Calrissian, and best friends with the Wookiee Chewbacca, his trusted co-pilot who swore a life debt to the Corellian smuggler. Solo ran afoul of Jabba after ditching a shipment of spice to avoid trouble with the Empire, owing the Hutt a great deal of money as a result. His fortune seemed to have changed when he agreed to charter Luke Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and the droids R2-D2 and C-3PO to Alderaan, but he became caught up in the rebellion against the Empire and, after helping Princess Leia Organa escape from the Death Star, briefly fought in the Battle of Yavin, which allowed Skywalker to destroy the superweapon. Solo fought with the Rebellion for a number of years afterward, taking part in numerous operations and battles against the Empire. After the Battle of Hoth, Solo sought safe refuge with Organa—with whom he had fallen in love—Chewbacca, and Threepio on Cloud City, which was operated by his old friend Lando Calrissian. There, they were captured by the Sith Lord Darth Vader as part of a trap to bait Skywalker to the city. Solo was frozen in carbonite and taken to Jabba's Palace on Tatooine by the bounty hunter Boba Fett, where he remained encased in carbonite for months until he was rescued by his friends. After returning to the Alliance Fleet, Solo was promoted to the rank of general and was given command of the Pathfinders, a special forces squad, for the Battle of Endor. Solo led the Pathfinders to Endor, where he, Organa, Chewbacca, and the special forces team, with the help of the native Ewoks, destroyed the shield generator protecting the second Death Star that was being constructed in orbit. Their actions allowed the Alliance Fleet to destroy the superweapon. The Battle of Endor, which saw the deaths of the Emperor and Darth Vader, allowed the Rebellion to form the New Republic. In the early days after Endor, Solo continued to lead the Pathfinders against the Empire. He married0Organa, and the two had a son, Ben Solo- The boy struggled with the dark side of the Force—like his mother, who was the daughter of Darth Vader and twin sister of Luke Skywalker, Ben was Force-sensitive—so Organa sent him to be trained by Skywalker. He was seduced to the dark side by Snoke, Supreme Leader of the First Order, and destroyed Skywalker's attempt to rebuild the Jedi Order. Having lost their son, Solo left and returned to smuggling, and even lost the Millennium Falcon to numerous thieves. He continued to smuggle until he was brought back into the fight by a scavenger named Rey and a defected First Order stormtrooper named Finn, who carried with them a droid, BB-8, that had part of a map to Skywalker's location. Solo, who retrieved the Falcon from Rey and Finn, returned to Organa, who led the Resistance against the First Order, and fought in the battle to destroy the First Order superweapon known as Starkiller Base. During the battle, Solo saw his son, who had taken the name Kylo Ren, and tried to convince him to return home. Instead, Kylo stabbed his father with his lightsaber. Mortally wounded, Solo fell to his death in the bowels of the Starkiller weapon. Variations Physical Sw014.png|2000 (Normal) Sw045.png|2000 (Normal) Sw111.png Sw179.png|2007 (Normal) Sw601.png|2008 (Normal) Sw290.png|2010 (Normal) Sw334.png|2011 (Normal) Sw771.png|2016 (Normal) Sw451.png|2013 (Normal) Sw539.png|2014 (Normal) Sw081.png|2004 (Hoth) Sw088.png|2006 (Hoth) Sw253.png|2009 (Hoth) Sw343.png|2011 (Hoth) Sw466.png|2013 (Hoth) Sw709.png|2016 (Hoth) Sw015.png|2000 (Skiff) Sw084.png|2006 (Skiff) Sw278.png|2010 (Skiff) Sw403.png|2012 (Skiff) Sw612.png|2015 (Skiff) Sw714.png|2016 (Skiff) Sw205.png|2008 (Stormtrooper) Sw772.png|2016 (Stormtrooper) Sw356.png|2011 (Celebration) Sw357.png|2011 (Kid) Sw644.png|2015 (Endor) Sw675.png|2015 (Old) Video Game Set Appearances *3341 Luke Skywalker, Han Solo and Boba Fett Minifig Pack - Star Wars #2 *7190 Millennium Falcon *7104 Desert Skiff *10123 Cloud City *4504 Millennium Falcon *6210 Jabba's Sail Barge *6212 X-wing Fighter *4501 Mos Eisley Cantina *8038 The Battle of Endor *10179 Ultimate Collector's Millennium Falcon *10188 Death Star *7749 Echo Base *8097 Slave I *8129 AT-AT Walker *7965 Millennium Falcon *7879 Hoth Echo Base *9516 Jabba's Palace *10236 Ewok Village *75003 A-wing Starfighter *75060 Slave I *75094 Imperial Shuttle Tydirium *75105 Millennium Falcon *75138 Hoth Attack *75137 Carbon-Freezing Chamber *75098 Assault on Hoth *75159 Death Star *5001621 STAR WARS EPISODE V 2013 *852845 Star Wars Magnet Set *LEGO Star Wars: Character Encyclopedia *LEGO Star Wars: The Padawan Menace *Han Solo / Indiana Jones Transformation Notes * Category:Characters Category:2000 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:Episode IV: A New Hope Category:Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back Category:Episode VI: Return of the Jedi Category:Episode VII: The Force Awakens Category:LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy Category:LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga Category:LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars Category:LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens